thehistoryofnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
TheUnrealisticHistoryofNations Wiki
Welcome to the ! The year is 4000 BC. The world is one of tribalism and war. However, in some lands there is civilization. The Cradles of Civilization host a world where man can thrive and create empires and gods. The game: https://thehistoryofnations.fandom.com/wiki/The_Game Rules General Rules: Don't be OP. Be realistic, you cannot have nukes in the year 500 AD and 5 cities cannot be created instantly in 1000 BC. Be respectful. You must nerf yourself here and there, this must not be severe it could be something as simple as the monarch dying in a time of crisis or a fire burning a city or large village down. You must accept you being nerfed by the Game Master unless there is a fault in it, in which you should point it out and if it is valid, it will be reverted. Accept your defeat, if you are defeated, that's how it is, of course you can switch or join in later again as a rebellion in the country that conquered you (if those people still exist and are separate) but only if there is a high enough chance in-universe that a rebellion would occur. You must follow the turn template that is in the main game page, although certain parts can be added in if desired. Some things will be different in this game, for example names, entire nations, plagues, when certain empires come in etc. Do not shame the Game Master, it's supposed to be like this. Edit correctly, so the Game Master doesn't have to clean up a bunch when you post your turn. You can post your turn in the comments of the main game page and the Game Master will post it onto the page. Specific Rules: Each turn is 2 day long. It's strongly recommended to make your turns contain lore on your nation. A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for 5 turns. If two nations are in a personal union and are culturally similar, then after fifty years in personal union, the leading nation may choose to merge the two nations. You have one "free" switch to another nation every 50 years. You can also switch if your nation has been forcefully vassalized / conquered. Depending on the culture of your nation you may have different sizes of standing military Urbanized society (ex. Rome, Aruns) An urbanized society, with a large portion of their population living in cities (30% or more) may have a standing army of max 1% of the population, but may have a reserve of up to 5%. The bigger the standing army the more it costs. Exceptions to the 1% standing and 5% reserve rule may come to play after the industrial era begins. Sustaining a large or army or long campaign REQUIRES a good economy. Rural society (ex. Gambia, Ehime) If you have less than 10% of your population living in cities and have a tribal culture, you may have a standing army of 2%, but during wars, you can recruit all your wellbodied men and women to fight for you, which means 25% of your population, but this is not recommended, as doing so would leave no one to tend for the homeland. Rural societies tend to have little to none of an economy, and most warriors in your army will take care of themselves, plunder food from conquered cities or farms and hunt and gather for themselves. A rural army is weaker than a well organized and professional army, but they usually have much bigger numbers to overpower the professional army. Rural societies may NOT levy armies, but may ask their allies to send help in case of a war. Destruction of the economy will not cause a collapse of the army. If you defeat someone's homeland, you cannot claim their oversea territories; you must land troops. The opposite also applies, as you cannot claim a homeland without physically attacking it. You cannot establish oversea territories if you have no coastline. However, you can buy ships and utilize others' ports if you have been given permission. You must gain permission to colonize territory on other continents. Doing so without permission would see the player penalized in game. Colonial Populations can not grow on their own until it has reached 100,000 Colonial nations are counted as separate nations under the control of the main nation. So the recent war penalty, population, max military, government type, etc applied to the homeland is not the same as the one applied to the colony and vice versa. All colonies must begin on the coast. Ideal and recommended locations for starting a colony are near fresh water sources like rivers and places that serve as good ports. Colonies should expand primarily along the coastline. Inland expansion should move along rivers. You may claim the borders of your colony once you establish it. However, other people may expand into your claimed area. You cannot attack them for expanding into your claim zone unless you border them. In order to establish dominance in your claim, you must engage in a colonial war. Colonial claims can and will overlap. Expansion is first come first serve. If someone is on your land, fight them for it. You are allowed to have your country collapse when you want to switch to another country, but make it realistic, a thriving empire wouldn't collapse from some minor trouble. Be specific when needed. You can be almost as specific as you want to, but you have to be it in certain circumstances, such as when telling of where a new city is located, or how your war strategy works. Category:Browse